


The Sargent Chronicles.

by Underratedcharactersunite



Series: The Sargent Chronicles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Graphic Description, Love, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underratedcharactersunite/pseuds/Underratedcharactersunite
Summary: Emily Dixon is a Mother of two. A Proud Mother to a 10-year-old son Andrew and eight-year-old Jessica. Ever since the world broke down and the unfortunate death of her fiance Jax, Emily has been struggling to keep the remainder of her family alive on her own. As her family travels down a disserted highway, a brave determined Sargent and his team are traveling the same highway trying to get the cure to Washington. What happens with Abraham and Emily cross paths and experiences the ups and downs on the new broken world?





	The Sargent Chronicles.

Emily kept an eye out on Andrew, her ten-year-old son carrying a pistol aiming in the air ready to attack anyone or anything that came at them. When Andrew suggested that he carry a gun, she had been more than a hesitant into letting him carrying anything more than a knife. In her eyes, Andrew was still a baby. Before this, all started Andrew and she had come to an agreement, his Uncles could teach him how to use a knife, a bow, and arrow, a crossbow. But he was not allowed to use a gun until he was eighteen, his Father had promised to teach him but after the world went to hell; she had no choice. 

The world had changed, the was immediate danger in every which way they looked or attempted to take. If it wasn’t desperate people who needed food or whatever you had then a walker was not too far in front of, behind or to the sides of you trying to eat you. The weapons she had given Andrew to use for their protection were special and monumental, once upon a time before the world had gone to hell, they had belonged to his Father. So Andrew knew very well that the weapons he carried on his person he had to treat with the utmost respect. 

Jessica, Emily’s eight-year-old daughter headed twisted and turned like an owl in the middle of the night. There were was a time where Jessica loved the woods, Daryl and Merle used to take her fishing all the time. But now the woods and forests held walkers and untold dangers. So now her Daughter stuck to her like superglue not willing to leave her Mother’s side for anything. 

“Momma, can we stop for some water?” Jessica questioned, Emily looked down at her briefly. 

“We can’t stop right now honey, but you can have a drink of water. Turn around and I’ll get it out for you okay.” The two of them briefly stopped as Emily rummaged through her Disney Princess rucksack. All the whilst, her eyes maintained on Andrew making sure he was safe. The moment Emily had the bag zipped back up, the two of them were back on the road. 

“Mum! There’s a car!” Andrew’s alert caused Emily to begin to scan the road up ahead. There was indeed a car, nothing overly special, a basic four-door sedan but that was enough for the three of you. Everyone seemed to get a burst of adrenaline as the three gathered up sped heading towards the car. 

“It looks trashed.” Emily and Jessica who were still a bit behind picked up to a light jog. The moment the two of you arrive at the car, Emily dropped her rucksack near the car. For the world they lived in it looked relatively clean and in good condition minus the rubbish inside of it. But Rubbish meant the possibility of supplies. 

“At least there are no dead bodies in this one,” Andrew commented as he pulled open the door. 

“That is one positive the question is why has it been left. Jessica, honey, why don’t ya check through the bags in the back of the car, Andrew pop the trunk and see what’s in that we could salvage. I’m going to look under the hood and see what we’re dealin’ with.” Before Emily knew little to nothing about cars and whilst she knew barely anything now she knew enough to get them started at least. 

The car appeared to be in pretty decent shape, however, there was one problem. There was no fuel. The chances of finding any source of fuel were near impossible. As far as the nap revealed there was no gas station within miles. They were on a flat stretch of road that didn’t provide her or the children any places to stop to rest other than vehicles and she was beyond tired in letting the kids sleep in a cramped vehicle. Kicking the tire of the car, she needed to think she couldn’t keep on like this. Slamming the hood of the car down in sheer frustration, she needed to think and think quickly of what she was going to do. 

Jax would have known what to do, he always did he could always think of a plan. But now she was stuck in a world where she and her children never seemed to get a break or an ounce of luck. They were fucked, she didn’t know where she was going to find food or a place to sleep. 

“Mum look out! Andrews’ voice brought her out of her train of thought. Grabbing her knife out of her belt swinging it straight into a Walker’s head. 

“Am I not allowed fuck fuckin’ minutes to think without one of ya dead decaying fuckers trying to eat me or my kids.” Looking up she noticed at least six more making their way towards them. 

“Andy, get in the car, shut the doors, I’ll handle this.” Andrew hesitated but he knew all to well the look in his mother’s eyes. A look until the break out he has never witnessed before. Running around closing all the doors and grabbing the rucksack he got into the car with Jessica who was panicking in floods of tears. 

All the while Emily stood there waiting for the Walkers to approach as they did Emily sprung into action almost as if it had become some sort of dance that she did. One by one, Emily took the walkers down stabbing them or throwing punches at them. She had no preferable method other than to unleash anger on the ones who had caused her so much pain and agony. A bloody mess was all over the floor and herself. 

The moment it came down to the last walker that used to be a man, she smiled. 

“I’m really but ya crossed the wrong day to cross my path.” Punching the walker in the face she began her onslaught of punches onto the Walker before grabbing the butt of her assault rifle over and over again. The Walkers face was completely destroyed and it was certainly dead but Emily was not going to stop anytime soon. 

That was until she heard a truck. 

A piercing scream broke Emily’s concentration, Emily’s head jolted in the other direction to witness two Walkers attempting to break into the car. Emily efficiently went around the car stabbing both in the head. The trucks break screeched as they came to a halt, moving to the truck of the car she braced herself. She had no idea, who was in that truck, what was going to come out of it whether it be good or bad. 

“What the fuck are ya staring at? Come to enjoy the show have ya.” Abruptly the truck doors opened, two men one woman came out of the truck. The woman appeared to be fairly lean, her hair tied up in pigtails. Emily knew if she weren’t to pick a fight strategically than this woman could easily give her a run for her money. The man with the dark brown hair and the shorts appeared to be absolutely terrified, an easy battle for her. Yet the ginger-haired man, tall, bulky, military haircut dressed in a grey vest top and military camouflage trousers oozed authority, confidence and was attempting to suggest dominance over her. That was not going to happen. 

“You’ve got a big mouth on ya Darlin’, what else you got?” The tall ginger man was clearly attempting to make Emily back down and submit to him and his group but he was barking up the wrong ally with her. 

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Emily struggled to get her bearings with the man to see if he was one of the few good ones that had been left on this forsaken planet, she couldn’t quite tell at the moment, but she was intrigued by him deeply. The woman stepped towards the car, Emily made quick to step to her drawing her pistol and aiming it directly towards her head. 

“Ya go near this car again and I’m going to blow ya brains out, do ya understand me? Because if ya don’t things are going to get really ugly for ya and fast.” The woman attempted again but Emily was not having it, drawing her knife from her belt. She prepared herself, they were not going to get at her children, no way on hell and she was more than ready to fight to the death. 

“I have warned you twice, I am not gonna warn you again. You take one step towards the car and I will kill you oh so slowly and oh so painfully. Do ya understand me?” The brown-haired man pointed towards the car, Emily observed intently pointing towards the car. He knows. He can see Jesica and Andrew. The man whispered to the tall Ginger haired man who seemed to follow his finger. 

“Rosita, back off. She’s not playing she will kill you.” The ginger-haired man ran his hand over his mustache. Emily watched as the woman who she now knew was Rosita back off. She slowly lowered her weapon feeling like they were all at a safe distance. 

“Why do we have to back off? She might have things we need.” 

“You wanna go against a Momma bear protecting her cubs? That’s for someone who has a death wish, which we don’t. I apologize for the hostilities, honey we don’t mean any harm to you or your cubs. My names Abraham, this here is Eugene and that’s Rosita.” Emily wasn’t happy. For all, she knew this could be some elaborate trap. Something deep in her mind was telling her that they were good people. 

“Emily Dixon.” Abraham’s eyes fluctuated between Emily’s body and her face trying to gauge her reaction. He knew exactly what was going through her head, By the looks of it, Emily had been on her own for a road for a while. At one glance he knew how exhausted and drained she was. But she kept fighting for her children and the need to survive. Her clothes were covered in blood, Abraham hoped that most of it, if not all of it were Walkers and not her own. 

“Eugene go grab a rag so she can clean up a little. Ya got any spare clothes?” Emily nodded signaling to the car. Suddenly the car door swung open and Jessica came running out. 

“Jessie, wait Mum didn’t give the signal” Jessica ran towards Emily, who was quick to wrap her arms around her youngest. 

“Don’t move!” Andrew’s gun was aimed directly at Abraham. 

“Whoa, easy there son. I’m not a threat to you or your sister or your Momma okay. I was just about to ask your Momma if she would like to come with us. I’d give you my word that I and my group will not harm any of you. Does the car work?” Andrew slowly lowered his weapon and shook his head. 

“There’s no gas. Might be wise to see if there are any parts in-case something goes south.” Abraham nodded, running his hand over his beard. 

“That’s a good idea. Why don’t ya go and sit in the truck while your Momma goes to get changed and then we’ll scrap the car before getting a move on. 

“I’m not giving up my gun!” Andrew virtually yelled Emily shot a stern look at her son.

“No one is asking ya too. Have I ever told ya how much you remind me of your Uncle Merle when ya say stuff like that.” Andrew smiled sheepishly, slowly moving towards Abraham’s truck whilst Emily lifted the Rucksack onto her shoulder. Abraham took the time to bend down to the little girl with the wavy brown hair and the electric blue eyes. 

“Hey, there little lady, I’m Abraham. What do you say we go and investigate your new ride?” Jessica buried her head deeper into her Mothers stomach. 

“Go on, sweet girl. I’ll be there in a second okay. I’ve just got to change okay.” Reluctantly Jessica went with Abraham looking back every now and again searching for the reassurance provided to her with a gentle smile. 

Tracking back to the beat up car, Emily wondered if her luck was finally changing, yet she was still cautious, she didn’t know who these people were, they could still provide to be a threat yet there was something about Abraham that sat well with her, perhaps he was one of the good ones. 

Throwing on her spare set of clothes, she began to tear a shred of her old shirt before shoving it into the rucksack. Getting out of the car, dropping the bag beside it, she walked towards the nearest tree, wrapping it around the tree, before pulling out her dagger to carve a message. 

“What is she doing?” Eugene questioned as Andrew stood to the side of the truck keeping watch on his Mother. 

“She’s leaving messages for Uncle Daryl and Uncle Merle.” Andrew scoffed, was it really that difficult for someone to clearly see what his Mother was doing. 

“But why?” Rolling his eyes, Andrew couldn’t believe someone to be so blatantly thick.

“Because Uncle Daryl and Uncle Merle are the best trackers in the world.” Andrew thought his Uncles were the coolest people on earth. Uncle Merle had many problems and many people hated him for it. But Andrew didn’t, he knew that Uncle Merle was a good person deep down. 

Upon seeing his Mum coming towards the truck, he gave in and began to get into the truck being assured they weren’t going to go off and leave their Mum stranded. 

Emily stopped in-front of Abraham, making sure to look directly into his eyes.

“I’m warning ya if ya thinking about harming my kids, I will kill ya.” 

“You are just going to have to learn to trust us. Your carriage awaits.” Emily waited until Andrew was safely in the truck before getting in herself wondering where this was going to take her and her children. 

A couple of days in, Abraham informed Emily where they were heading and why Eugene was a scientist that might be able to stop the end of the world. It appeared to be too good to be true, but Emily was hopeful. 

Other than that Abraham, Eugene and Rosita were good people. Eugene was shy but brilliant, he was so intelligent. Emily had never met someone who was able to solve something in a scientific way before. Rosita, on the other hand, was whole different kind of badass, Rosita was bold, strong and an excellent fighter but she was a quick thinker, an ideal person to have on your side during times like this. 

Yet it was Abraham who was the most difficult to read. He was angry, volatile, argumentative and arrogant. Yet every time she observed him she knew there was more than he was putting on the table. 

One night, Abraham was driving, he’d asked Emily if she wanted to sit with him in the passenger side. Andrew, Eugene, Jessica, and Rosita were all asleep leaving the two of them alone. Emily sat up with her boots off resting her feet comfortably on the chair, her head resting against the back of her chair.

“You’ve been extremely impressive over the past couple of days, ya know I’ve been wonderin’ where ya learned those skills. “ Emily glanced up at Abraham pulling the necklace off of her neck and opening up the small trinket. 

“There’s me thinking me you wanted to know what my favorite color was. I got my hunting and tracking from my brother Daryl, Merle taught me how to shoot and my ability to think quickly came from my fiance Jax. He was a military man like yourself”

“You don’t have to talk about it but where is your fiance?” Emily looked down at the small picture that was held within in the heart. 

“I have no idea. One day he went out to see if he could grab some supplies, he’d been gone a little longer than usual but I didn’t worry about it. He came back a little later covered in blood. I thought it was nothin’ perhaps he’d killed a few walkers but when I pulled off his shirt a chunk had been taken out of his arm. I knew what it meant and so did he. Do you know what the crazy son of a bitch did? He wrapped his arm up in a bandage so the kids didn’t see and began to load up the car with food and supplies. He told the kids they were gonna go see their Ucles for a while. He made sure they had everything, Jessica’s Teddy bear, Andrews comic books. He made sure they were okay. Then he leads me to the gun cabinet and gave me every last weapon we had in the house. Every last bullet. Everything he thought we would need. I knew he was getting weaker. He got us all in the car, kissed the kids and myself and went back into the house, just like I was going to my brothers on a regular day…I know I should have killed him…But I couldn’t not him.” Emily’s hand was met with a rough calloused one as she stared down at their hands before looking up at Abraham. 

“You did the right thing. You got you and your pups out of there and you’ve been keeping them alive all this time. You did what you had to do.” Abraham had never encountered a woman so dominant before, a woman so headstrong able to quickly think on her feet. He never believed that Wonder Woman existed before, but to him, Emily was getting pretty close to. Yet he knew deep down there was more to her and he was beginning to want to get to know her a little better. 

“Perhaps your right, but that doesn’t mean I feel any less guilty. So what about you?” Abraham sighed, he had never spoken about it. He’d been with Eugene and Rosita for months and he’d never spoken about it. Yet this woman had walked into his life and he suddenly feels like he can open up to her. What the fuck was going on?

“We’ve got similar stories, expect the world decided to fuck me up real hard. I lost my wife and my children. Now I’ve got nothing left to lose.” Emily tightened her grip on Abraham’s hand. 

“Ya know you don’t have to be tough around me right? My brothers attempted to be tough sons of a bitch’s all the time. Thinkin’ if they went around pretendin’ that shit didn’t go down then I wouldn’t notice it. Yet I saw every dam thing. I saw every last dam thing. Albeit, Merle was better than Daryl was. Then again Merle had a lot of shit to hide. The alcohol. The drug taking. There wasn’t a dam pill on this earth that Merle hadn’t tired. What I mean was I can see through these tough ass personas.” Emily and Abraham laughed quietly attempting to not wake anyone up.

“Your really something, you know that Darlin’” 

“I’ve been told that a few times… Does that mean we get to stay traveling ya?” Abraham cocked his eyebrow at her, despite her threatening him a couple of days ago, he knew he couldn’t get rid of her and the pups. No way in hell. 

“I haven’t got much choice now, do I?” 

“No way in hell.” Abraham focused back on the road with a smug grin on his face. He was about to be in for one hell of a ride and for once in this dicked earth, he was looking forward to it. 

Journeys became a part of a routine, everyone seemed to get on with each other, occasionally they would stop and search cars for supplies, all there was were forest and road and the occasional walker. The world had turned so bleak it was almost laughable. Emily sat behind Abraham watching the world go by. 

The worst thing about this entire situation was the heat it was so dam hot. Emily was melting her plaid shirt rested on the back parcel shelf rather than on herself. She was looking ahead when she noticed a silhouette of something in the distance. 

“Abraham, what’s that ahead?” Abraham turned his head slightly so he could catch a glimpse at her something catching his attention. But he couldn’t ask her about it now. Following her gaze, he quickly caught what had caught her attention. 

“Well Darlin’, it looks like you caught sight of a fellow human being, let’s see what she’s got to offer.” Abraham sped up before bringing the truck to a halt. The truck was in complete and utter silence, Emily grew tired of watching the scene unfold in front of her. A young woman was currently beating the living daylights out of a couple of walkers, it appeared to be some sort of Deja vu experience except last time Emily was one the other side of the glass. 

“Is this some sort of initiation experience? You watch people struggle whilst you make a determination of whether or not they are good people or not.”Emily popped her head around the chair so you could probably look at him. 

“No Darlin’ we just leave that for the pretty ones…now let’s go and figure out what we’re dealing with right here.” Abraham pushed open the door and everyone began to pill out. Emily got out helping Andrew and Jessica out. Instinctively, Emily used herself as a human shield to block the woman away from her children. Abraham turned to glimpse at Emily who was geared up and ready to go despite still not sleeping. 

“Don’t worry Momma, she’s getting an ass whooping if she gets to close.” Upon feeling his Mother tense up, Andrew moved from behind her to stand beside her, he wasn’t a little kid anymore, he would protect his Momma and his little sister with his life if he had too. 

Scanning the area, Emily noticed a man lying in the ditch, perhaps that’s why the woman was being so protective. 

“Go ahead and check it out, I’ve got her.” Walking towards the young woman she kept her hand on her knife, she approached with caution but knew if she had to she could fight her, not that she wanted to right now. Just as she expected to, the woman checked her out, attempting to figure her out, Emily wasn’t going to give her anything. 

“Is he alive?” Emily tried to get past her but once again the woman blocked her path.

“If you try anything? I will kill you.” The woman threatened whilst Emily squared up to her, posture straight, shoulders straight, Emily stood eye to eye with the young woman. 

“Looks like we agree on somethin’ Cause if ya try anythin’ I will kill ya. The ones behind me won’t even get a look in.” The woman let Emily passed as she crouched down to check out what she was dealing with. Emily attempted to check for a pulse, but since the man was wearing a helmet and full body armor. What the hell were they doing?

“Has he got any injuries I need to know about?” The woman shook her head as she crouched down beside her. Knowing this Emily began to work efficiently removing the helmet and the body armor. Finally, she was able to check a pulse, it was there but weak. 

“I need some water and a rag.” Emily was more focused on the young man rather than who was moving around her. 

“Is he going to be okay? What’s wrong with him?” The young woman question and Emily smiled. 

“He’s going to be okay, it seems like he passed out from heat exhaustion. All needs are some rest and plenty of water when he wakes. He’ll be bright as rain….thank you.” Rosita passed her the water and the rag, being quick to smother the rag in the semi-cool water, gently running it over his face. 

“My names Tara, by the way, and this is Glenn.” 

“I’m Rosita and that’s Emily, Abraham should be along any second to get you settled in the truck.” Abraham came lifting Glenn into the back of the truck, Emily passed Tara the rag and the bottle of water she still had. 

“Thank you,” Tara spoke softly as Emily closed the back of the truck, Emily went to get into the truck when Rosita gently grabbed her arm. 

“Okay spill, were you a doctor before all of this went down?” Emily grinned, flattered that someone could think of her so highly. 

“Thank you for speaking so highly of me but I wasn’t a doctor…I was a vet.” Emily casually entered the truck taking a seat. 

“What are you two fine ladies gossiping about?” Abraham asks whilst he turns on the ignition of the truck. 

“Emily used to be a vet, that’s how she knew how to help Glenn.” Abraham turned his head slightly grateful that she was sitting in the middle this time. 

“Dam Darlin’ your just full of surprises aren’t ya…so are you qualified to work on humans or is that just a myth.” Leaning forward, Emily paid attention to them more.

“ You have no idea when I’m gonna surprise ya. I can work on humans but a Doctor can’t work on animals. I have some of my medical supplies in one of the bags but not nearly as much as I’d like to. “ Abraham smirked whilst Emily kept her composure calm. 

“What kind of animals did you used to work on?” Rosita asked, Emily almost laughed, a question completely trivial, momentarily Emily had forgotten how much she missed that.

“Mainly Horses, Deer, Raccoons and Coyotes, Dogs, cats etc. I’ve worked on the occasional Alligator and Porcupine.” Abraham looked into the mirror with a shit eating grin on his face. This woman was driving absolutely nuts and boy he was loving every second of it. She was like a jigsaw puzzle and slowly she was coming together. Best part, he knew now if he ever needed any medical attention, he had an excuse to get close to her. 

The morning sun rose above the trees. Abraham continued to drive whilst the others slept, he turned his head to get a glance at Emily who was sleeping her head resting against the glass panel. There was no way on earth that position was comfortable but at least she was finally asleep. She hadn’t slept the entire time she’d been with them. When they get to Washington, he was going to make sure that she had an actually had a bed, perhaps she might let him join her somewhere down the line. 

“She trusts us,” Rosita’s eyes fluttered open stretching out her aching limbs. 

“She does…it’s about time.” 

The two drove in silence for a while letting the other four sleep. He needed to let her have the rest while she could have it. Yet, of course, the earth was dicked. 

“Stop! Let us off! Stop the truck.” At first, Abraham ignored them, hoping that they wouldn’t wake any of them up. A slam against the glass, lurched Emily’s head forward a scream escaping her lips. 

“Emily!” Abraham slammed down on the breaks, Rosita turns to look at Emily to see her hand covered in blood. 

“Momma!” The world spun as Emily attempted to get her surroundings, she had no idea what had happened, she’d been asleep and then an agonizing pain. 

“Abraham she’s bleeding,” Rosita yelled, pulling open the door, he got out pushing the seat forwards. 

“Eugene stay with pups! Come on Darlin’ come here.” Emily stood on her feet, attempting to take a couple of steps but she stumbled forward, falling directly into Abraham’s arms. 

“I’ve got ya. Come on.” Picking her up bridal style, he carried her around the back of the truck where Tara and Glenn were picking up their things. 

“I’m just going to place you on the truck right here…I’m just going to get something to clean you up okay.” Emily slumped against the truck. 

“Emily, what happened?” Tara’s face appeared in front of Emily yet she was unable to fully focus on her. 

“One of you fuckers thought was a good idea to hit the back window with the butt of a gun in the process hitting her head. Now she’s bleedin’” Abraham began rummaging through the bags trying to find the medical supplies she was talking about. 

“Tara, we need to get moving?” Glenn instructed but Tara looked back at Emily the woman who saved Glenn’s life.

“Wait, Emily saved your life. The least we can do is help her.” Glenn looked back at the young woman who was just about awake. 

“We’re behind, he looks like he’s got it covered.” Glenn and Tara began to walk away, Abraham had just found Emily’s medical stuff, picking up a mixture of bandages and tablets, he didn’t know what any of this would do so he grabbed it all. When he turned around he noticed the two gone. 

“Son of a bitch.” Abraham dropped down returning back to Emily who was in and out of consciousness. 

“Darlin’, I don’t know much about head injuries but I do know ya need to stay awake. Let me see those beautiful blues of yours.” Emily opened her eyes just enough. 

“They’re getting away,” Emily muttered and he was dam neared floored. Here she was in pain, with a head injury still worrying about everyone else. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna pick you up and move you around to the front of the truck so we can get Tara and her friend to stay with us and whilst I’m doing that I’m gonna fix you up….I’ve got ya Darlin’, I’m gonna take care if ya.” Abraham lifted the young woman up, holding her tightly with one arm whilst grabbing everything he thought he needed. 

“Andrew, I need ya help.” He was hoping that he might understand what some of the medications might mean. Tara and her male companion hadn’t made it that far. Andrew and Jessica were out of the truck and standing by Abraham in a second. 

“Do you know what any of these medications mean? Jessie, honey I need ya to keep your Momma talking whilst, I go and deal with these two.” Andrew nodded and the two began to get to their missions, Abraham jogged up to catch Tara. 

“Where the hell are you going? Where the hell’s he going? I don’t know what your lady friends been telling you about the special nature of the mission we’re on, but this shit is time sensitive and we’re already way behind schedule. So I’m going to need ya to turn your ass around and get back in the truck…Not to mention you’ve hurt one of our own.” Abraham turned to take a glance at Emily to see she was struggling to get up, her hand holding onto her head. 

“I need to go.” The man replied but Abraham wasn’t paying full attention to him. 

“Yeah well I need to go and take care of her but she’s more worried about you two. You know what, it seems like neither of you has been paying attention to the hell on earth we’ve been living in. So let me tell ya how to best avoid winding up just another dead alive prick. You find some strong like-minded comrades and you stay stuck together like wet on water. We need people the more the better. We need each other, partner. Even with all the gear on your shoulder, you won’t last a night, not by yourself. “ 

“I’ll take my chances.” Abraham laid a hand on his chest. He did not want to start a fight, not right now. He wanted to get back to Emily as quickly as possible. 

“Imma have to insist.” The tension was high, luckily for him, Rosita had come up behind them. Abraham felt a hand on his first, momentarily looking down. He didn’t want a fight at this current moment, he needed to get back to Emily. 

“Believe it or not. The fate of the entire dam human race might just depend on it” The man shoved his hand away, Abraham could feel his temper rising. 

“The hell are you talking about. Who is this guy?” 

“I’m Sargent Abraham Ford and these are my companions, Rosita Espinosa, Eugene Porter, Emily Dixon, and her two pups, Jessica and Andrew.” 

“I’m not a pup!…aren’t you meant to be helping my Momma?” Andrew yelled. 

“Alright, then a young dog, I’m coming.” Abraham began to walk towards Emily, the boy was right, crossing the distance, when he got to her he crouched down. 

“We’re on a mission to get Eugene to DC. Eugene’s a scientist and he knows exactly how to fix this mess.” Abraham smiled when he realized that she was still awake and holding onto his arm. 

“Alright, so what happened?” The man asked, whilst Abraham looked through Emily’s brown locks, her curls fighting his view. The cut looked nasty but he knew he could fix it up enough. 

“It’s classified.” Eugene perked up, Andrew handed Abraham an antibacterial wipe, slowly he began to work. 

“Fuck,” Emily muttered as Abraham began to touch the deeper cut. Abraham realized he couldn’t just put a plaster on it, but he needed to keep it clean. 

“Just apply the gauze on her head and then use the bandage to keep it in place,” Andrew instructed. Following the instructions, Abraham found it pretty easy.

“He’s been talking to Muckidy Mucks on his satellite phone. The past couple of weeks no one’s been picking up on the other end. We saw how you handed those corpses back there, we could use your help.” Abraham took the bottle of pills from Andrew, passing Emily those and some water to take them with. 

“Darlin’, I’m gonna get you to stand up now. we’re just gonna have to keep an eye on you for a while.” With Emily up at least, he was now fully able to work on his other problem. 

“Sorry.” The man walked away, Emily tries to work out what on earth she’d been missing, looking to Rosita to see if she knew what was going on. Glenn and Tara began to walk away. Abraham followed them tired of all the bullshit. 

The way Abraham walked told Emily everything she needed too, he was growing tired and he was pissed off. Leaning off of the truck, Emily began walking in the same direction, Andrew and Jessica took her flank. Emily’s unsure of what’s going on much of the conversation she can’t make out until she hears;

“That’s where she’d go to find me,” Glenn said to Tara as Emily attempted to put the pieces together.

“It’s a waste of time, Tara told us what went down. There’s zero chance you would ever find your wife alive or dead. Mainly because sorry to tell you she’s gone…no need for you to die too. Everything goes silent, Emily felt Abraham’s words harsh and unfair, trying to get him to come with them is one thing but to use his wife is another. 

“No need for you to die too, now come on get back in the truck.” 

“She’s alive and I know it.” Out of no-where walkers began to /their dead bodies towards the group, Jessica’s scream realized just how urgent the situation was. Instinct took over, everyone seemed to know exactly what to do. Despite feeling weak, Emily managed to take down a walker on her own. 

It was all going so well until everyone heard a number of gunshots. Looking in the direction where all of the gunshots had come from. 

“What the fuck?” Emily questioned as she walked to the truck, looking down at all of the bullet holes along the side. Emily crouched down in front, holding her head. The liquid seemed to be pouring out of the gas tank, Abraham crouched down beside Emily resting a hand on the truck behind her.

“Don’t suppose you can fix bullet holes, can ya darlin’?”

“No, unfortunately not. Know anything Sargent?” Abraham smirked, he liked the way that sounded coming off of her lips.

“I can have a look, if you feel ill anytime Darlin’, you stand back up.” Rolling her eyes Emily knew he was putting her best interests at heart. Getting under the truck, Abraham began to examine the truck. 

“You tell me how in the holy hell, could you possibly kill this truck.” Emily sniggered at his use of holy then it dawned at her what it meant. Life back on the road, the running, the scavenging for food and supplies.

“Looks like we’re walking now.” Abraham made a statement to everyone, everyone looked around.

“Emily’s got a head wound, and probably a concussion should see really be on her feet,” Rosita questioned, Abraham looked at Emily who was still crouched down. He knew she shouldn’t be on her feet but they had no choice and little Jessica was practically shaking in fear. 

“We need to get moving, we all need to keep an eye out for her.” 

“I’ve not gone deaf you known.” Abraham laughed as he slowly helped her up, she held her head tightly as she began to move around the back of the truck slowly loading herself up, the kids followed suit knowing exactly what to do. Emily knew how scared Jessica was so she attempted to bend down but Abraham was already there, it was almost as if he was a mind reader. 

“Little Lady, remember when we first met and I vowed to you, your brother and specifically your Momma that I’d protect you and you were safe with us. Now, just because we’ve got to leave this truck behind does not mean that offer is leaving or any of us going to leave ya…tell ya what I’ll even hold ya hand if you want to. Your one of us now and we protect your own….besides I’m going to need someone to help me keep an eye out for your Momma.” Emily smiled at him, it was the first time he’d her seen smile genuinely.

Emily felt eyes staring at her intensely, her eyes turned to look to see Glenn staring at her. 

“You’re the woman photo, your her….your the sister…Daryl’s sister.”


End file.
